Darth Vader
Anakin Skywalker A.K.A Darth Vader is a famous character from the Star Wars saga. He was a powerful jedi knight turned sith lord. He was the secondary antagonist of the original trilogy, serving as the secondary antagonist of it's first film A New Hope, the main antagonist of it's second film The Empire Strikes Back and the secondary antagonist of it's third film Return of The Jedi where he redeems himself. He was also the main protagonist of the Prequel Trilogy, which reveals how he became evil. He stands as one of the most iconic and greatest villains in both Star Wars and fiction in general. In the original trilogy, He was portrayed by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones. In the prequel trilogy, Anakin Skywalker, Vader's previous identity, was portrayed by Jake Lloyd as a kid in The Phantom Menace and by Hayden Christensen as a grown up in Attack of The Clones and Revenge of The Sith. Personality Powers History Early Life Anakin was born on Tattooine as the son of single mother Shmi Skywalker. The two to them were slaves for a creature named Watto. Anakin built a wire covered protocol droid named C-3PO to help him and his mom. The Phantom Menace One day when Anakin was nine years old, a jedi knight named Qui-Gon Jinn and his padwan Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fourteen year old queen named Padme Amidala, a creature named Jar-Jar Binks and an astromech droid named R2-D2, landed their ship on Tattooine. Padme was the queen of her home planet Naboo and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were assigned to protect her from separatists. Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar-Jar and R2 met Anakin who said he could help them repair the ship. Qui-Gon senses that Anakin is very strong with the force and makes a deal with Watto that if Anakin wins a pod race, he Anakin can go free and the ship will be fixed. Anakin wins the pod race and is greeted his freedom. After bidding goodbye to Shmi and 3PO, Anakin joins Qui-Gon and the others on the ship where Qui-Gon introduces Anakin to Obi-Wan. After Anakin and R2 end up in a space ship during battle for Naboo, Anakin destroyed the separatists command ship. However Qui-Gon was killed by a sith lord named Darth Maul. Qui-Gon's dying words to Obi-Wan was to train Anakin in the ways of the Jedi. Obi-Wan then told Anakin he was going to train to be a Jedi. The new supreme chancellor Sheev Palpatine told Anakin he would watch over his career with great interesting. Attack of The Clones Ten years later, Anakin, now nineteen, has become an experienced padwan. Padme was now the senator of Naboo and being threatened by deadly assassins. Anakin, Obi-Wan and R2-D2 were assigned to protect her. While Obi-wan went to investage the attackers, Anakin and R2 went with Padme to Naboo to protect her. During the protection, Anakin told Padme he loved her. At one point, Anakin sensed his mother was in trouble back on Tattooine. He, Padme and R2 went to Tattooine where Anakin reunited with 3PO, now covered in metal, and met his step brother Owen Lars and his girlfriend who said his mother was kidnapped by sand people. Anakin arrived at their camp to recuse his mother but she died in his arms. Saddened and angry, Anakin brutally murdered all the sand people there and then brought his mother back to the house and buried her. Later Anakin got a distress call from Obi-Wan, saying he had been captured by a sith lord named Count Dooku on Gensois. Anakin, Padme, 3PO and R2 travelled to Gensois where Anakin and Padme were captured and sentenced to be killed with Obi-Wan. During their captivity, Padme kissed Anakin. The two of them were then brought into the ring. However the jedi arrived to save them. Afterwards Obi-Wan and Anakin battled Dooku in a lightsaber duel where Dooku cut off most of Anakin's arm. Before he could finish Anakin and Obi-Wan off, Jedi Master Yoda arrived to save them. Anakin then got a robot arm and took Padme back to Naboo where they were married. Clone Wars Movie Sometime after, Anakin became a Jedi Knight and Yoda assigned Anakin a padwan. A young girl named Ahsoka Tano. At first Anakin wasn't open to having an padwan but he quickly warms up to her and accepts her as his apprentice as they went to stop a plot by Dooku. Clone Wars Series Anakin and Ahsoka continued to fight together during the clone wars. At one point, Ahsoka was framed for crimes against the republic. Anakin caught the person who set her up but Ahsoka left the Jedi order. Revenge of The Sith After Ahsoka left the order, Palpatine was kidnapped by Dooku and General Grievous and Anakin, Obi-Wan and R2 went to rescue him. Anakin, Obi-Wan engaged Dooku in a lightsaber battle where Anakin cut off both of Dooku's hands. Palpatine then told Anakin to kill Dooku. At first, Anakin hesitated, but then at Palpatine's urging, Anakin killed Dooku. Afterwards Anakin met with Padme on Corsaunt where Padme told Anakin she was pregnant. Anakin was happy to learn he was going to be a father. But later that evening, Anakin had a vision of Padme dying. He didn't want to lose his wife like he lost his mother. He went to figure out how to stop it. At the same time, he asked to be a master on the Jedi council but the council refused to give him that rank, which outraged him. Feeling lost, Anakin turned to Palpatine, who told him he knew the darkside. There Palpatine revealed that he was a sith lord, Anakin told Palpatine he would turn him in, but Palpatine said he could help Anakin save Padme. Anakin told Mace Windu that Palpatine was a sith lord and Mace went to confront Palpatine. A few minutes later, Anakin returned to Palpatine's office where Mace has defeated Palpatine when suddenly Palpatine started firing blue lightning at Mace which he deflected back at Palpatine with his lightsaber. Anakin watched as Palpatine started to weaken. Mace was ready to kill Palpatine but Anakin protested against that. Mace told Anakin that Palpatine was too dangerous to left alive. Before Mace could finish Palpatine off, Anakin sliced off Mace's hand and then Palpatine electrocuted Mace with force lightning and sent the Jedi out the office window. Anakin was horrified by what he had done. Palpatine got up and told Anakin this was his new density. Palpatine offered Anakin a chance to be his apprentice. Anakin accepted, became Darth Vader, joined the darkside and help Palpatine enslave the galaxy and wipe out all the jedi - except Obi-Wan, Yoda and some other survivors. Palpatine then sent Anakin/Vader to Mustfar to destroy Nute Gunray. Anakin went there and killed Nute. Padme went there and tried to bring Anakin/Vader back to the lightside but to no avail. When Anakin/Vader saw Obi-Wan on Padme's ship, he accused Padme of betraying him and force choked her into unconscious. He and Obi-Wan then engaged in a lightsaber duel which ended with Obi-Wan slicing off Anakin/Vader's legs and Anakin getting severely burned by the lava. Palpatine then arrived on Mustfar and found Anakin/Vader. He then gave Anakin/Vader a life support suit with a cape and mask and told him that Padme had died and Anakin/Vader killed her in his anger. Anakin/Vader screamed then screamed in despair. At last, Palpatine ruled the galaxy with Darth Vader at his side. However in her dying moments, Padme gave both to a boy named Luke and a girl named Leia, who would grow up to defeat the empire. Obi-Wan takes Luke to Anakin's family on Tattooine, while Senator Bail Orange takes Leia to Alderaan. 3PO and R2 go with them. Rebels After Vader lost his wife, he was tasked with dealing with the rebels who hated the empire. Eventually he had a run-in with his old padwan Ahsoka. The two of them battled in a lightsaber duel where Ahsoka sliced Vader's mask, revealing Anakin Skywalker. The duel ended with Vader walking away. Rouge One In order to keep his galaxy in line, Palpatine demanded the construction of a deadly weapon called The Death Star which could destroy entire planets. A man named Orson Krennic was in charge of the construction. Vader met with Krennic and ordered him to make sure the weapon had not been compromised in any way. However a man named Galen Erso had placed a hole in the death star and if somebody fired a shot in it, the whole station would blow up. Galen's daughter Jyn and her friends stole this information and delivered it to a rebel squad led by Anakin's now grown-up daughter Leia. A New Hope Short after the plans are stolen, Vader lead a imperial team to recover the stolen plans of the Death Star and find the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He captured Leia however she had already given the plans to 3PO and R2 who escaped with them in a escape pod. 3PO and R2 landed on Tattooine where they meet Anakin's grown-up son Luke and old master Obi-Wan. A man named Han Solo and a wookie named Chewbacca gave them a ride to the death star in their ship, the Millennium Falcon, to recuse Leia. Meanwhile Vader and death star commander Grand Moff Tarkin interrogated Leia on where the rebel base is. Shortly Vader encountered Obi-Wan and duels him in a lightsaber fight where Vader kills Obi-Wan. Later, after Leia has recused. Vader shot at rebels during the Battle of Yavin. He tried to shoot Luke down using his TIE-Fighter, but Han disabled his ship using the guns on the Millennium Falcon, and sent Vader spinning into space. The Empire Strikes Back Years Later, Vader sent probe droids to find the rebels. He then attacked their rebel base on Hoth, where Luke and his friends barely escape. He later received a call from Palpatine who told him that Luke is the son of Anakin Skywalker and he must not become a jedi. With the bounty hunter Boba Fett and a man named Lando Calrissian, Vader captured Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and 3PO on the planet Cloud City and had Han frozen in carbonite and taken to Jabba the Hutt. When Luke, who had been partially trained by Yoda and sensed his friends, arrived to save his friends, he encountered Vader and dueled him in a lightsaber battle but Vader defeated Luke and sliced his right hand. Vader then reveals to Luke at he is his father and offered Luke the chance to join the darkside. Luke refused and threw himself down a mine shaft. He was sucked into a garbage chute and retrieved by his friends in the falcon, and they all escape. Luke was later fitted with a robotic hand to replace the one Vader had cut off. Return of the Jedi Shortly afterwards, Palpatine began construction on a second death star. Vader arrived on the half-constructed battle station to oversee it's completion. He later met with Palpatine on board the station to plan Luke's turn to the dark side. After recusing Han, Luke and the others went to the forest moon of Endor, he surrendered to Imperial troops and was brought to Vader. Luke tried to turn his father to the light side, but Vader insisted it's too late for him. He brings Luke aboard the Death Star to Palpatine. There Luke and Vader engaged in a heated lightsaber duel. The duel ended with Luke defeating Vader, and severing off his right hand. Palpatine approached and encouraged Luke to kill Vader and take his place. However Luke threw down his lightsaber, refusing to kill his own father. Angered, Palpatine attacked Luke with Force lightning. Luke writhed in agony under the Emperor's lightning, begging his father for help. Vader looked at Luke and Palpatine, then Vader realized, despite all the terrible things he had in his life, he couldn't let his son die. In that moment, he stopped being Darth Vader and became Anakin Skywalker once again. Anakin then grabbed Palpatine and threw him into the very core of the Death Star, where Palpatine exploded into blue energy. Luke went to the redeemed Anakin and carried him to safety. Most of Palpatine's lighting and had gone into Anakin, causing him to slowly die. Anakin then asked Luke to remove his helmet. Luke removed the helmet to reveal that Anakin had a pale white face. Afterwards Anakin told Luke he was right about him and then died in Luke's arms. That night, Luke was visited by the force ghosts of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda. Category:Killers Category:Men Category:World Rulers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Anti-Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Sarcastic villains Category:Always evil Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Dead Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Reformed Category:Sith Category:Completely mad Category:Completely awesome Category:Tragic Villains Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Cruel villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Redeemed villains Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:Evil rulers Category:Cold hearted villains Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Murderers Category:Parents Category:Sociopaths Category:Delusional Category:Violent villains Category:Pyschopaths Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Master manipulators Category:Arrogant Category:Madmen Category:Villains Without Villain Songs Category:Brainwashed/Influenced Category:Lords Category:Evil from the past Category:Old villains Category:Pawn Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:2OTH Century Fox Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Dark Jedi Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Traitors Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first